Ghosts of Halloween Past
Ghosts of Halloween Past is a Halloween episode of The Crossover Friends of Five. Summary Lynn Sr. hated Halloween so much, he gets visited by not only the ghost of his grandfather, but also three ghosts: The Ghost of Halloween Past (Luan Loud), The Ghost of Halloween Present (Radicles) and The Ghost of Halloween Future (Lapis Lazuli). Characters *Luan Loud *Radicles *Lapis Lazuli *Beast Boy *J.P. Trivia *The costumes are: **Luan as a ventriloquist dummy **Radicles as Danny Zuko from Grease **Lapis Lazuli as a cat **Beast Boy as a bedsheet ghost with "a face hole" (read: one big hole for the face) **J.P. as a cowboy **Rita as Elvira **Lori as a devil **Leni as an angel **Luna as Hatsune Miku **Lynn as Raptor **Lincoln as Superman **Lucy as Witch!Roseanne **Lana as Big Bad Werewolf **Lola as Little Red Riding Hood **Lisa as Bride of Frankenstein **Lily as Pumpkin **Robin as a magician **Terra as a cat **Starfire as Jeannie from I Dream of Jeannie **Cyborg as a Frankenstein's monster **Raven as a vampiress **Audrey as Winifred Sanderson **Dot as Sarah Sanderson **Lotta as Mary Sanderson **Melvin as a ninja **Fredo as a prisoner **Pinkeye as a one-eyed bedsheet ghost that covers his pinkeye **Lucretia as Kat Harvey from Casper **Frufru as Addison from Zombies **Tiny as an astronaut **The Bow as a witch **Bobby the Elder as a Greek god **Gerald as Prince **Chevron as a cute genie girl **Zoe as Cher Horowitz from Clueless **Maria as Dionne Davenport from Clueless **Stu as the Scream Ghostface killer **Steven Universe as a vampire **Garnet as Lily Munster **Amethyst as a bedsheet ghost **Pearl as the Tooth Fairy **Peridot as a dog **Connie Maheswaran as Creepy cobweb witch **K.O. as Constatine **Enid as Sandy Olsson **Dendy as a witch **Fink as Black cat **Carol as the Statue of Liberty **Wilhamena as Elvira **Red Action as Betty Rizzo **Black Strategy, Yellow Technique, Blue Power and Green Guts as the Pink Ladies from Grease **Prohyas as Finn the Human **Vambre as Fionna the Human **Princess Zange as Princess Bubblegum **Witchy Simone as Marceline the Vampire Queen **Craig as Luke Skywalker from Star Wars **Kelsey as Medieval princess **Bernard as Danny Zuko from Grease **Alexis as Sandy Olsson from Grease **Nicole as a Barbie cheerleader **Kit as a popstar **Adora/She-Ra as Carrie White covered in pig's blood **Glimmer as Princess Leia **Catra as Blossom **Bow as Humpty Hump **Scorpia as Buttercup **Entrapta as Bubbles **Perfuma as Starfire from Teen Titans **Sea Hawk as Eric from The Little Mermaid **Mermista as Ariel from The Little Mermaid **Frosta as Buffy Summers **Netossa as Lapis Lazuli **Spinnerella as Peridot **Xochi as Calavera queen **Victor as Michelangelo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Valentino as Donatello from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Tropes *Halloween Cosplay *Halloween Episode *Yet Another Christmas Carol: Except it's a Halloween special. References *''A Christmas Carol'' - The whole plot. *''Elvira, Mistress of the Dark'' - Wilhamena is shown dressed as Elvira. *''The Little Mermaid'' - Sea Hawk and Mermista are shown dressed as Eric and Ariel. *''I Dream of Jeannie'' - Starfire is dressed as Jeannie. *''Vocaloid'' - Luna is dressed as Hatsune Miku. *''Roseanne'' - Lucy dresses up as Witch!Roseanne for Halloween complete with a black wig with white streaks, black gown, black cape and a tooth painted in black nail polish. *''Teen Titans'' - Perfuma is dressed like Starfire. *''Grease'' - Enid, Radicles and the Hue Troop are dressed like the characters from Grease. Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Halloween episodes Category:The Crossover Friends of Five Category:The Crossover Friends of Five episodes